Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{6}-3\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {3} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{14}-\dfrac{4}{14}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{3}{14}$